Melody Jones , At all costs
by HungerHead4978
Summary: District Four... the district known by all as a career district training their "students" to survive the hunger games at all costs... even if it means killing each other. What if a girl that refused to be a part of their career academy got reaped. What would happen? this is the story of Melody Jones and how the hunger games can change someone... for the better or worse , who knows?


**I do not own the hunger games, all rights to Suzanne Collins**

Chapter one: Music To My Ears

My name is Melody Jones; I'm only seventeen years old… I'm here to tell you my story. You might be a bit a confused…. Why would a seventeen year old girl need to tell a story? Well this is the story of the Hunger games, and how love can affect your life ….and without the one you love… life doesn't matter anymore.

The blazing morning sun radiated through my window. The slight sound of the ocean slowly soaring to the shore kept me planted in my small, comfortable bed. The squawking of the sea gulls, the distant chatter of the market… this was home. This was District Four.

I stared at the fluffy clouds swimming in the vast ocean which is the sky, I was happy to say the least. I was complete; I didn't need anyone to help me. My parents. Let's just say that they weren't exactly around for me when I was younger. I learned to fend for myself at a young age, to scavenge for food and water, how to find shelter. That's how I found Victor. Victor was a middle aged man who lived and breathed to help others, he would say that helping others was in his blood, his nature.

He ran a small Inn near the market he let me sleep in one of the rooms. If I promised to help him run it he promised to let me be….that deal made everything easier no talking was required, no friendship, not even a little connection was there…. He helped me, I helped him …. It was simple.

I was not the most trusting of people. I hobbled out of my bed putting my messy morning hair into a tight bun and got dressed. My room wasn't special in the slightest, brown coloured walls and ancient floorboards with a small bed tucked into a corner and a wardrobe against the wall.

I met Victor in the old battered kitchen and began to put on an apron but stopped in my tracks. There was something wrong with victor the usual gleam in his eyes were absent and his strong castle like shoulders were hunched.

"Ummmmm ….hey Vic…. It's a quiet day today." (Dammit! I was always rubbish at talking to people!)

"Melody….as you know it's almost ….time. Time for you to prepare for the Reaping"

"Oh Vic you shouldn't kid yourself like that, do you know the chances of me being picked? Next to never, I should have any reason to be worried. There's no one I can volunteer for, and I haven't taken any tesserae."

"That's not the point! Every year two kids are picked at random from every district, twenty four kids are chosen …only one comes out. You know the danger as much as I do. It could be you as much as it could be everyone else. Don't be such a stupid girl; you always push away those who help you. Melody…. You need to grow up."

"Don't be such an arse, you have no hold over me, and you have no right to talk to me like that!" I screamed. "I Wash and I clean and if I want to then I can worry about those god damn sickening games. Just watch your back and I'll watch mine."

I was furious. How dare he talk to me like I was a child? He has no say on what I do, what does it matter if I push people away…. It's better than letting them in and getting hurt again. I won't let it happen again. Ever.

"Ever since your parents abandoned you, you've been quiet and lonely….You have no friends. When was the last time you even went outside?" his once hunched shoulders were now raised and his eyes which were emotionless were now somehow different... Was that pity, anger, sadness? I didn't care what he thought

"You want me to go outside, well here now I'm going outside!" I threw my apron on the floor and stormed out slamming the door behind me.

Before I knew it I was in the market of my district. The market stalls were stacked with extraordinary bright items from bathing materials from the capitol to the fishing stalls packed tight with this morning's catch of the day. Just the sight of the fish made me feel sick …."How about that! I live in district four and the sight of a fish makes me sick HA! "It was very peculiar …. I couldn't swim either.

I half walked half jogged down the sandy path that leads further into the town. The Reaping which was looming closer and closer had taken an obvious toll on the town. The annoying gossip which took place were replaced with whispers and happy toned faces were replaced by scared eyes , darting to each other then darting back. The town was at a standstill and I didn't mind it. The quieter the better I say.

The silence which I had grown to love was music to my ears.


End file.
